Train Crash of Disasters
by CasualtyFanForever81
Summary: ONE SHOT! A major RTC on Holby freeway pushes the team to the limit especially when close friends are brought in with their six month year old daughter Ellie. And in the ED disasters are happening to some staff old and new starting with Lily.


**Hey guys! So while I'm doing my joint fan fiction, I thought I'd start a new one. This is a Sam/Tom, Sam/Dylan, Lily/Ethan, Max/Zoe relationship pairing and set a year after Tom and Sam left Holby. Please review as it will help me loads.**

**Katie xxx**

**Summary: **A major RTC on Holby freeway pushes the team to the limit especially when close friends are brought in with their six month year old daughter Ellie. And in the ED disasters keep happening to the staff starting with Lily.

**Kent Household.**

Sam is downstairs getting Ellie ready to go out in her coat and thick woolly socks, see that's always the trouble with winter and young ones, you want to keep them warm. Tom was busying himself in the kitchen packing the four feeds that Sam would need for Ellie till tomorrow.

"Sam, do you need a hand?" Tom asked walking into the living room of their 3 bedroom house on the Silverton Estate; the duo had been back in Holby for three days and was meeting Zoe at the ED to give the gang a surprise visit after their shift.

"Yes, could you get the car seat in the car and make sure that it is secure." Sam asked placing a kiss in his cheek. Sam never told Tom the real reason she had returned to Holby, she found that Iain had left Holby so she knew that seeing his face wouldn't make her feel guilty anymore. She grabbed her keys, purse and mobile. Picking up Ellie last and handing her to Tom who was waiting at the door, she locked up the door and climbed into the back of the car with Ellie who was stirring.

Ellie Kent is 1½ years old and was born really premature, there was stops and starts on whether she was going to survive and they had more of a shock when they found that she would have to be in a chair for life due to a defect with her legs.

**The other side of Holby.**

"So, what crate am I taking now?" spoke a very tired Barry.

"No, Barry go home, you have done a twelve hour shift and your falling asleep, we don't want you causing an accident." Spoke Faith the trucker's boss.

"Faith, babe. I'm doing one more, then I'll go home." Barry demanded before going into the Cab and driving away in the Cab unaware that he would soon be the cause of a serious RTA.

Faith pulled out her phone and tapped in three numbers before hitting the dial bar. "Hello, Police please, one of my cabbies Barry Jacobs has just gone on the road illegally, he has already done a 12 hour shift and he is sleepy. Details, sure it's a Trucks 4 U and it is a white bunk with a green crate on. Okay. Thank you." Faith hung up hoping that they would find him before he causes an accident.

**ED.**

The ED was quiet except for the odd time wasters and all of the gang were in the staffroom except Lily who was left on her own treating a drunk, on Zoe's demand for turning up twenty minutes late, when they heard an almighty scream.

"Lily!" shouted Ethan recognising her voice, he jumped up from where he was sitting along with Zoe, Robyn, Louise, Rita and Cal who all headed in that direction, when they entered they found Lily pinned to the bed and the drunk she was treating had his hands round her throat.

"Lily! Mate, you don't want to do this." Spoke Ethan before going in and pulling the patient off of her. Lily let out a few gasps for air before leaning on the bed coughing.

"Thanks." She spoke still trying to catch her breath, kissing Ethan on the cheek and he led her to the staffroom.

"I have a feeling we are in for a busy day." Spoke Cal following his brother along with the rest of the staff leaving security with the patient.

Lily entered the staffroom with light blue lips and a pale face.

"Lily, you ok?" Connie asked concerned leading her to a seat.

"Fletch can you grab an oxygen mask, then she can rest in here with oxygen on." Zoe.

"Lily fell onto the couch in the staffroom, Ethan saw this and quickly grabbed her, "Woah, Connie what do we do?" he asked lowering her down to the couch.

Fletch came in with the oxygen and straight away placed it over Lily's face. "Lily its Connie. Keep your eyes open now ok," She softly started, "Ethan, you stay with her." She finished before heading outside with the rest of the staff.

**Holby Freeway**

Sam, Tom and Ellie were heading down the freeway to the ED unaware, their life was about to change in a serious crash.

Barry was driving along the same free way but on the opposite side of the road, he was overworked and suffering lack of sleep, Barry was unaware that in three minutes he would be asleep at the wheel...

"Hey babe, how is Ell's doing?" asked Tom (he gave his daughter his own special name.)

"She's fine; I will ring Zoe to let her know that we are five minutes away from the ED." Sam informed Tom.

Sam picks up her phone and hits the call button for Zoe..;

"Hey Zoe, yeah everything's fine, don't worry. Yes I'm excited, you still ok for tomorrow... AHHHH TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!"

**Holby ED.**

"SAM! SAM!" Zoe shouted down the phone.

The team all stopped working and listened.

"Sam, stay calm, what's happened. WHAT? A lorry hit you? Ok, ok, is Ellie ok? Right where are you I'm coming out with the team? Holby Freeway. Sam hang in there, we'll do our best with Tom." Zoe spoke before hanging up.

"Fletch, Connie with me, we got a shout, its Sam and Tom Kent with their daughter Ellie, they've been in a serious accident and Tom is worse." Zoe informed them as they got into the rapid response vehicle.

**Holby Interchange**

The team arrived on scene and headed straight to the car as the Lorry driver was currently under arrest by police.

"Scum bag" Fletch spoke walking past and straight to Sam who was sitting at the side of the road with Ellie next to her whilst she was supporting Tom's neck.

"Sam, why did you move him?" asked Connie politely.

"Erm, the car started to smell of pet..." Sam started before the car blew.

Ellie who was in her chair started to stir. Sam got her out. "Baby girl, it's ok. Sweetie." But no matter what Sam did she didn't settle.

"Give her here." Whispered Tom, Sam sat on the floor and laid her next to Tom, she soon settled down before Tom's monitor went off. Fletch picked up Ellie and secured her back in her chair before trying to help with reviving Tom.

"Time of death 10:58 am." Those are the words no one ever wants to hear but Sam soon spoke, "that time, it was when Ellie was born, she looked at her gorgeous girl and then told the team that she wanted to get checked over at the ED.

**Holby ED.**

Max and Cal were down in the basement being complete, utter idiots. They were along a corridor, one either side sitting on a trolley with a pole hook ready, Noel, the nurses and porters had the sensible to stay out the way.

"3...2...1..." and with that Noel dropped the cloth.

The trolleys moved and soon clashed with each other sending the boys falling off of the beds, Max had cracked his head open and Cal had given himself a nose bleed.

The boys were soon in cubicles cleaning each other up, (well supposed to be.) Cal and Max were arguing when Max stuffed cold gel up his shirt, Cal retaliated by sticking a needle in Max's bum, which Max yelped in pain.

**Staffroom.**

It had been two hours since the accident and Sam was in the staffroom with Ellie, Fletch and Zoe.

"Is there anyone you want me to call?" Zoe asked.

"Dylan." Sam still upset spoke.

"Are you sure, you two didn't part on the best of terms." Zoe replied.

"Yes, do it please." Sam answered.

Zoe nodded before heading out the room and to her and Connie's office to ring Dylan leaving Fletch with the girls. Fletch looked at the girl and couldn't believe how she looked nothing like Tom.

"Sam did you know..." Fletch started before Sam spoke,

"She's Dylan's." Sam spoke before collapsing in tears.

**DUN DUN DUN. Bet you didn't expect that? K x. **

**Holby University.**

Dylan picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID ***Zoe*** 'What the hell does she want?' he thought to himself before answering.

"Ah, Dr Hanna, to what do I owe the pleasure? What my Sam? And you sure she wants me? Right, I'm on my way." Dylan cut off the phone before speaking to his class.

"What are you lot looking at? Go, class dismissed." Dylan really wanted to see his Samantha, to make sure she is ok.

**Holby ED.**

After reaching the ED, Zoe was outside smoking while waiting for Dylan.

"Zoe, how is she?" Dylan asked truly concerned following Zoe to the ED.

"Distraught, she lost Tom and she has a child she 1½ years old, you knew Sam then?" Zoe informed and questioned.

That's when it hit. That was the night before they split. He was a dad and he didn't know. Dylan left Zoe and raced off to see his baby girl.

Apon entering the room he was met with Sam and Ellie, he then remembered what he told Sam many years ago.

**Flashback**

Sam and Dylan's wedding

'if we have children, if it is a girl can we call her Ellie and if it's a boy.." a young Dylan spoke before a young Sam stepped in, "No, or it'll e something like Dylan JR or Colin.

**End of Flashback**

"Dylan, meet Ellie. Your daughter." Sam announced.

"Look Ellie, daddy's finally come to say hello." Fletch spoke, turning around the seat wheel chair.

The chair was purple and was rather big, it was an adjustable one so would last for ages, Dylan saw her and a single tear left his eye before he headed over to her.

"What happened to her?" Dylan questioned.

"She was born premature and then from complications lost the use of her legs, she can only feel from the waste up." Sam informed.

"You silly girl Samantha, you should have told me." He spoke taking hold of her in his arms, she looked exactly like Sam, the facial bone structure, but she had blue eyes like him. He didn't feel like it was real but something from a movie.

At this point the staffroom was flooded with staff that had finished and wanted to see the beautiful baby girl.

**The end. Thanks for reading guys. Katie xx**


End file.
